


Nona and Ryuk

by Forumfanboy88



Category: Death Note, Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forumfanboy88/pseuds/Forumfanboy88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nona makes a visit to the Shinigami realm to find the famous Shinigami who attached himself to the human known as Kira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I have just inserted human emotions into an Arbiter. It goes against the 3 Arbiter Rules. His name is Decim. I don’t know exactly what is going to happen and if this experiment of mine will end up in a disaster but I don’t expect he will disappoint me. In fact, I would argue I’m not the only one who’s breaking rules or doing stuff I’m not suppose too.

I have noticed in the living world or Earth as humans call it, that a Death Note dropped in it for a human to pick up some time ago. How I know this? Because Quinn has told me the death rate has expedited enormously over here in the Arbiter realm and most of these new deaths we are getting each day are by humans who are being sent down to the void. The human who caused these deaths undoubtedly has a very strong and opinionated sense of justice. It seems that he feels his judgment is divine. In a way, it’s like he’s using the Shinigami’s tool to his favor in a very similar way that Arbiters conduct their judgments on humans. Now there is an interesting thought.

But it isn’t so much this human who finds his judgment to be divine or a “god” of sorts that I want to meet, although he is quite fascinating for a human, but I am more interested to find the Shinigami who had dropped the Death Note into the living world and was attached to this human. I must find him and study his thoughts for I believe me and this Shinigami have a good deal to relate on.

 

The real interesting part is, the human who had used the Death Note has finally died, killed by the hands of the very Shinigami who first gave him the Death Note. He is now waiting to be judged by one of my Arbiters, who I decided Ginti would be best for this job. 

Decim has also come a long way. He seems to not only respect humans as he keeps mentioning he respects those who have lived a fulfilled life, but he seems to relate to them as well.

Anyways rumors have dispersed from the Shinigami realm that the name of the Shinigami who gave his Death Note to the human who caused these mass killings is Ryuk. I need to go to the Shinigami realm and meet him. I would like him to tell me his whole story and I in turn will tell him what he thinks about my Arbiter with human emotions.


	2. Nona's Visit

As I first step into the Shinigami realm I start asking every Shinigami I could find where I could find this Ryuk. Many of them are surprised to see an Arbiter walk around the Shinigami realm, but seeing as how I showed a keen interest to meet the Shinigami who I hear has quite a fascinating story about the Death Note he gave the human, they weren’t so surprised after all. 

One day a Shinigami named Sidoh tells me where I could find Ryuk.

Nona: So where can I find this Shinigami Ryuk, Shinigami?

Sidoh: The name is Sidoh madam. It seems like everyone has been asking about him these days. Aren’t you an Arbiter by the way? I haven’t seen your kind floating around here.

Nona: I came here only for the Shinigami Ryuk so I can talk to him.

Sidoh: You want to hear his story don’t you? This may catch you by surprise but I was actually involved in what happened at some point. Not too deeply really. Like I did play a hand much later on from what I understand now as Ryuk told me, but of course he was the one who saw everything happen every step of the way.

Nona: You were there when this human was doing all the mass killings of all these people?

Sidoh: Oh yeah, they called that human “Kira.” That’s what the humans called him. Many of them came to worship him as their “god.”

Nona: This is so interesting. I must know more! Where can I find Ryuk, you must tell me!

Sidoh: No worries. I think Ryuk now resides south of here. About two miles from here. Just keep walking in that direction and you should see him. He still keeps to himself even after everything he experienced. I must say, Ryuk truly is the strangest Shinigami I have ever known.

I thanked Sidoh and continued to walk along just as he told me. After walking about two miles I saw a new Shinigami. It seems that Sidoh was right after all. Could this be the Shinigami I was looking for?

Nona: Shinigami, I am an Arbiter from the Arbiter realm. My name is Nona. Is your name Ryuk?

Ryuk: Huh? An Arbiter has come down here to see me?

Nona: So it is you! Oh I am so pleased to finally meet you!

Ryuk: You’re an Arbiter who came to the crappy Shinigami realm just to meet me? Wow Light our time together really has led me to becoming famous it seems!

Nona: I have been hearing of your fame Shinigami and from what little I have heard I must say I am already impressed. The human you attached yourself to called himself Kira? And is it true that people worshipped him as their god?

Ryuk: Oh yeah, Light was a real genius. The whole Kira phenomenon and investigation kept humans quite busy for years hehehehe.

Nona: So it is true then. And you personally knew him throughout all of this it seems, that’s amazing. Shinigami Ryuk I would like to hear your tale.

Ryuk tells Nona the story of Light’s rise to power as Kira. She would stop him at certain exciting points when things were getting edgy between Light and L. She gasped when she heard the part of how L died. She was amazed hearing how Light took his place as the “new L” and how L’s true successors, Mello and Near took the initiative to take him down and finish what the true L started. Nona was captivated by the entire tale all the way up to it’s end hearing how Light failed during the stand-off between his task force and Near’s SPK force, of which Ryuk ultimately killed off Light himself.

Upon hearing this final part of the tale how Ryuk killed Light, left Nona stunned and blown away. The Shinigami had suddenly become more than just a famous figure to Nona, he was magnificent, ingenius.

Nona: That is the most incredible story I have ever heard. 

Ryuk: Why thank you!

Nona: Shinigami Ryuk I have an offer I think I want to make you, which will remedy your boring life to an end for all eternity!

Ryuk: Eh?

Nona: I want you to come with me to the Arbiter realm and study the Arbiter I have experimented with!

Ryuk: No kidding?! That sounds fascinating! What exactly have you done to this Arbiter though?

Nona: All Arbiters are forbidden to have any human emotion, but this one, I have inserted emotions into him, and have kept a close eye on him to see how he judges people.

Ryuk: That is certainly interesting hahahahaha!

Nona: I think it would be worthwhile for you to come with me Ryuk and participate in this experiment, I believe you’ve earned it after the amazing experiment you have accomplished with a human yourself.

Ryuk: My time with Light looks like it is paying off so much more than I ever could have considered! Say what fate was decided for Light anyway?

Nona: We’re not to suppose to share that but since you are exceptional, I can tell you he ended up in the void.

Ryuk: Hahahaha. I did tell Light from the start using the Death Note will neither put him in Heaven or Hell!

Nona and Ryuk leave the Shinigami realm and enter the Arbiter realm together.


	3. Ryuk in the Arbiter Realm

In the months that followed, Ryuk intently watched over Decim with Nona. He was fascinated by how Nona would study him. He was the first Arbiter to have human emotions inserted in him after all. Nona would often look deeply into Decim’s behavior and then have long conversations with Ryuk about how he acted during each of the judgments. Ryuk was certainly amused.

Nona: Notice that one time when those two kids wanted to spend time together before sent to their fate and it seemed as though Decim agreed to it without so much as the human girl pushing him too much?

Ryuk: I did kinda notice that too now that you mention it…

Nona: Or how Decim reacted to the young man losing at billiard against the old man?

Ryuk: That was so dramatic!

Nona: Indeed. Things have been developing quite interestingly I must say.

Ryuk for the longest time was fascinated by humans and their behavior in the human world, but not like this when they are sent to their judgments when they die. He never had the pleasure of seeing the fate of humans when they would die for he was always on the other side simply writing the cause of their deaths and then not knowing what their fate would be.

Nona continued to monitor Decim for months until she thought up a new idea for him that she wanted to run by Ryuk.

Nona: I have an idea Ryuk. There is something I would like you to embark on.

Ryuk: Hmm?

Nona: I would like you to start interacting with Chiyuki, the Black-haired woman helping Decim with the judgments who I brought down here. I have never told you this but she is a human.

Ryuk: Uh-what?!?! She’s a human that you brought to the Arbiter realm???

Nona: Exactly. I wanted to see how Decim would handle a human interacting with him. He knows she is a human but she doesn’t know this about herself. 

Ryuk: Unbelievable!

Nona: I would like you to go to Chiyuki and start finding out whatever you can from her about Decim’s behavior based on her perspective. Having a human perspective on how Decim has been acting will benefit us greatly. 

Ryuk was stunned by Nona’s request but he did what she asked him. 

Ryuk went to go see Chiyuki and introduced himself. Chiyuki was shocked on how a Shinigami was sent by Nona to inquire her about Decim’s behavior. 

Ryuk: Tell me about the Arbiter you work with.

Chiyuki: He’s very stiff.

Ryuk: So I’ve noticed.

Chiyuki: And yet, I don’t know we seem to have an odd connection…

Ryuk: Connection? As in how?

Chiyuki: As in we have some affection for each other. I can’t explain it.

Ryuk: Affection eh? Interesting…

Ryuk returns to Nona telling her his discoveries about Chiyuki and Decim’s relationship together. Nona is quite intrigued by the information she receives from Ryuk.

Nona: This is so fascinating. So that is what it means to be human, to feel emotion. Raw emotion.

Ryuk: Well yes, it’s definitely interesting but isn’t human emotion what makes them so weak?

Nona: Only if you see it that way. I see it as something to be envied.

Ryuk: Well Light was always the cold, calculated type and that ultimately led to his downfall (chuckles) hehehehe.

Nona: Ryuk, didn’t Light have a girlfriend?

Ryuk: Hm? Oh yes, Misa Amane. Well that was all just for show.

Nona: Just for show?

Ryuk: Yes that was something Light created as a distraction on the surface to keep people’s suspicions away from him that was he was truly Kira. And that Amane was the second Kira.

Nona: I see. How pathetic. Humans like Light, they don’t deserve human emotion.

Ryuk wondered what was Nona’s mind as she said that. He was almost intimidated even.


	4. Nona Visits Decim

Nona is so enraptured with the idea of two beings loving each other, that she wants to know more. After a lot of thinking over the subject, Nona decides to visit Decim. She wants to know more about what kind of bond him and Chiyuki have as described by Ryuk. Nona approaches Decim in the Quindecim bar.

Nona: Decim, would you say you share a special bond with your assistant?

Decim: The Black-haired girl?

Nona: Yes.

Decim: Well, why do you ask?

Nona: No reason. I just want to know.

Decim: Well, I suppose so. It’s funny you ask because it’s as though I do feel something for her, although I can’t understand why.

Nona: You are not wrong to feel the way you do Decim.

Decim: I’m not?

Nona: No.

Decim: Why is that?

Nona: There is no wrong about loving someone. Is the bond you have with her in an affectionate, loving way or in amicability?

Decim: Well, I guess it is more love.

Nona: Nothing wrong with that.

It is then that Nona decides she wants to insert human emotions into herself and Ryuk.


	5. One Last Time with Light

When Nona returns from Quindecim, Ryuk makes a shocking inquiry to her surprise.

Ryuk: I would like to see Light one last time.

Nona: Why Ryuk? Aren’t you the one responsible for his death?

Ryuk: Why yes, but I can’t help but feel a longing to see Light just one last time now that I’m here.

Nona: And why is that?

Ryuk: I don’t know. Don’t take this the wrong way but Shinigami tend to get bored pretty easily. 

Nona: Is that so? Am I boring to you Shinigami?

Ryuk: No not at all! It’s just our nature…

Nona: Hm…alright then. Only I can allow someone in and out of the void. So I will put Light Yagami into the room where he was judged. You may speak to him there. You will only be granted one hour. 

Ryuk: Fine.

Ryuk was rather eager and nervous at the same time to see Light. It’s true that he requested this but the only reason he did was because Ryuk was once again getting bored and needed some dose of excitement in his life again. 

Ryuk goes into the room where Light was judged. Suddenly he sees a figure appear in the room. It’s a young man with medium cut flowing hair. It must be Light. Ryuk slowly approaches him.

Light: Why am I here again? Why did you wanna see me again Ryuk? Did you just miss me too much?

Ryuk isn’t sure what to say for a moment.

Ryuk: I know I’m the one responsible for putting you here Light, but I figured I would really like for us to spend time together just one last time.

Light: You’re pathetic Ryuk.

Ryuk: Eh?  
Light: You’re obviously so bored with your own life you just couldn’t pass up the opportunity to talk to me again. 

Ryuk: Eh? What are you trying to say Light?

Light: Although I may be dead now at least I had the chance to live a fulfilling life thanks to the Death Note you dropped. I never felt more alive than I did using that notebook and becoming a world icon. On the other hand you will spend the rest of your meaningless life being bored. Now that those days are over you have nothing to thrive on do you Ryuk? Is that why you came to see me? To get a chance to relive our “glory days?”

Ryuk: I’m not sure what to say Light but you do bring up a point. I suppose I do miss what we did together. It was fun while it lasted. 

Light: Humans have the advantage over Shinigami because we can actually feel and get inspired to do something meaningful with our lives. Otherwise what’s the purpose of living? Shinigami only exist to take human lives away but that’s it. That’s the only purpose you have. Go back to where you belong Ryuk. I’m done talking to you.

Ryuk’s eyes widened at the statements Light just made. 

Ryuk: Alright Light. You have every right to not want to see me anymore. You’re right. I will leave you alone from now on.

Ryuk left Light pondering over what he told him. What other purpose can Ryuk have in this life?


	6. Nona Visits Oculus

Nona wanted to have human emotions inserted into herself and Ryuk. She wondered what it meant to be human. To feel that raw emotion surging through one’s veins. After talking to Decim and getting his insight on his feelings for Chiyuki, Nona felt never more sure about this. However, if she was going to do this, she needed to get permission from someone first. She had to go see Oculus. 

Oculus was playing billiard as usual. Nona steps into the room.

 

Nona: I want human emotions.

Oculus: I know you’ve been experimenting with Decim but don’t you think you’re going a bit too far now?

Nona: I’ve decided I want them for myself.

Oculus: Being the head Arbiter just doesn’t give you enough fulfillment anymore?

Arbiter: Watching people die every day and getting judged? I think I’m over it.

Oculus: (sighs) It looks like I will have to find a replacement for you which is a pity. Can I convince you otherwise? Why do you want their emotions so badly?

Nona: This life we lead is not one worth living if we don’t get to feel anything. And I want to feel something for Ryuk.

Oculus: So this is about the Shinigami? That’s what this has come down to?

Nona: It’s not just about the Shinigami. Well yes and no…

Oculus: Do what you want. I will find a replacement soon.


	7. Nona and Ryuk

Ryuk is back in the Arbiter realm and approaches Nona. He is confused by how he is feeling all of a sudden though. This feeling he has is…strange. It’s foreign to him. He can feel human emotions surging through his Shinigami veins and yet, he doesn’t understand it or how to deal with it. He confronts Nona.

Ryuk: What is this I’m feeling? 

Nona: It’s called human emotion.

Ryuk: But why? Why would I have this?

Nona remains silent.

Ryuk: Wait a second, this is you’re doing! You did this didn’t you!

Nona: Are you upset?

Ryuk: Well, I’m confused as to what to do…

Ryuk thought for a moment. He thought back to what Light had said to him during their last encounter.

“Light: Humans have the advantage over Shinigami because we can actually feel and get inspired to do something meaningful with our lives. Otherwise what’s the purpose of living? Shinigami only exist to take human lives away but that’s it. That’s the only purpose you have.”

Ryuk considered for a moment about what Light told him and his own existence. Light did strike up a point. What other purpose did Ryuk have in this life? But now that he’s been given something else, perhaps now he has a good opportunity to do something else with his existence. 

Ryuk looks at Nona and can’t help but feel attracted to her. That one look Ryuk gives Nona is enough for her to read what Ryuk is thinking.

Nona: Ryuk, do you wanna share something special with me?

Ryuk: Why, yes…as a matter of fact, I do.

Nona leads Ryuk to a private room with a couch. This was where they were going to conduct their business.

Ryuk: Is what we are about to do what humans call…  
Nona finishes his sentence,

Nona: Sex. Yes, sex Ryuk.

Ryuk: Ohhh. Well alright then.

Nona sets Ryuk down on the couch. She takes her clothes off.

Nona begins by sucking on Ryuk’s finger. She does it gently. Ryuk “ooohhh’s” and “ahhhhh’s” in enjoyment. She does this for awhile until she brings her face close to Ryuk’s and they smack their lips together.

She gently kisses him and then she starts licking on Ryuk’s face. He doesn’t seem to mind. She then goes in and kisses him deeper with the tongue this time. 

Ryuk has never felt such a sensation before in his life. It is pure euphoria. He closes and wraps his wings around her as she makes out with him.

Nona then goes in and sucks on Ryuk’s neck. She makes sure to do it tenderly. Ryuk starts wailing. 

Nona then goes in for the climax. She starts rubbing up against Ryuk where their private parts would be. Nonetheless she rubs up on him and they both wail. 

They keep going at it for a few hours. Ryuk’s mind is racing. He realizes this is what humans do and what he’s missed out on. They finally stop. 

Ryuk and Nona sit side by side on the couch cozied up together. Ryuk looks over to Nona’s side.

Ryuk: Nona?

Nona: Yes my dear?

Ryuk: I think I love you. 

From there on, Ryuk knew he would never be bored again because he had finally found someone actually worth caring for.


End file.
